(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording-medium binding device and a recording-medium post processing apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
With a known recording-medium binding device, stacked plural recording media are subjected to pressure by pinching the recording media with a pair of tooth rows engaged with each other, so that the recording media are deformed into a waveform shape so as to be combined with one another. With such a recording-medium binding device, there exists an appropriate engaging height of teeth of mutually engaged tooth rows in accordance with the thickness of a batch of recording media. In the case of a thin batch of recording media, it is possible to deform the recording media into a waveform shape with a small engaging height of teeth. However, when it is attempted to bind a thick batch of recording media to one another with tooth rows of a small engaging height, in some cases it is not possible to deform the recording media sufficiently to combine the recording media with one another. In the case of a thick batch of recording media, it is possible to bind the recording media to one another with tooth rows of a large engaging height. In contrast, when it is attempted to bind a thin batch of recording media to one another with tooth rows of a large engaging height, in some cases the recording media are broken. In this case, the recording media are not combined with one another.